


Disillusionment

by Tarlan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: When Newt sets sail from New York heading back to England, he doesn't expect to find a certain familiar face waiting for him at the Southampton dock other than his brother, Theseus.





	Disillusionment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> For vaderina - I hope I was able to touch upon a few of your favorite likes.

The whole reason for coming to America was to release Frank back into the big, blue skies so he could soar high and majestic above the arid desert of Arizona, and between the amazing rock formations and through the deep canyons. New York was several thousand miles further north but Newt was certain Frank would find his way back to where he belonged unassisted. The Thunderbird's magic would cloak him from the eyes of Muggles... or No-maj as Tina liked to call them. Still, Newt was saddened when he returned to his case and found the empty habitat. He always hoped he would have a little more time with each of his amazing creatures, his friends, but he could never begrudge them the chance to go home. In Arizona Frank would find his flock, reuniting with others of his kind, and as long as Newt to continue to thwart the animal traffickers, he might remain safe this time.

There was no guarantee especially as MACUSA had some antiquated and unnecessary policies against magical creatures borne out of fear of the discovery of the wizarding world by Muggles. Everyone recalled the horrors in the history books from several centuries earlier, culminating in the Salem Witch trials that saw innocent people persecuted and murdered simply for having magical abilities. No one wanted to see further persecution but some like Grindelwald, hated the necessity for hiding from what he believed were inferior beings.

Newt liked people in general, whether they had magical abilities or not.

He was most of the way across the Atlantic, heading back to England, when a letter arrived from Theseus. Fortunately he had the good sense to take it down into his case before opening the envelope as it was a Howler.

"What in blazes did you think you were doing, Newt? It's bad enough I have to worry about you being mauled to death by those beasts you love so much, but did you have to stir up the Stinghorn nest at MACUSA too? You nearly got executed. That said I tore Picquery off a strip for even allowing Graves to order the execution of a British citizen. Yes, I know it wasn't actually Graves, but you'd think she'd recognize strange behavior from someone she went to school with at Ilvermorny. I'll speak to you when you get back." The letter fluttered. "Oh, and they found the real Graves. Alive."

The letter exploded into ash that drifted and swirled lazily as it settled to the floor of his small workroom. He was glad they had found Graves alive because Tina had thought very highly of him, at least until he ordered her execution, and that should have sounded all the alarms much sooner. The man Tina described was as softly spoken and quick-minded as the Grindelwald impersonation, and obviously just as beautiful. Newt had noticed him from the first, feeling even more nervous than usual as Flutterbyes tumbled in his stomach and Gambleweeds knotted his tongue. Dark-haired and handsome, with gentle, solemn brown eyes, and a soft Cupid's bow of his lips, leaving Newt feeling all flustered at the very thought of him. Destroying the illusion with a 'revelio' to reveal Grindelwald had not erased his attraction to the original body and handsome features of Percival Graves, and Grindelwald must have remained very true to the character and nature of Graves to remain unrevealed for weeks, if not months.

Part of Newt wished he could turn the boat around and head back to New York just so he could meet the real Percival Graves in person, but President Picquery might not be so forgiving the next time their paths crossed. Newt felt a soft hand rub over his lower back.

"Yes, Dougal. I'll miss my new friends and Frank, though I'm not sure how I can also miss someone I never truly met."

The Demiguise snuggled up to him, eyes sorrowful, and Newt sighed and enjoyed the strange companionship as his mind drifted back to the beautiful, brooding man with solemn brown eyes who had somehow ensnared his heart.

This particular steamship was not the fastest ship to cross the Atlantic, taking nearly six days at sea before she sailed into Southampton, but the ticket was cheaper. Another ship sailing out of New York, the Olympic, had caught up with them just hours before, making the customs line particularly lengthy but Newt was not in a rush to be berated by his older brother. He watched the people around him as he waited his turn, moving through customs unchallenged this time, having used the long days at sea to fix the broken latch on his case.

He found his brother waiting for him just around the corner but Theseus was not alone. His companion looked vaguely familiar at a distance but it wasn't until he drew closer that he realized it was someone who should be an ocean away - Percival Graves. Newt pulled out his wand and moved forward, prepared to fight if this was Grindelwald, but Theseus stepped between them.

"Newt? What on Earth are you doing?"

"That's-."

"The real Percival Graves," Theseus stated.

Newt looked a little closer seeing the differences in the gaunter face and thinner frame of the man staring back at him. Dark smudges under slightly sunken eyes told of weeks or months of captivity, subjected to Grindelwald's insanity, but those somber brown eyes were the same. The firm lips softened a fraction into the beginning of a smile.

"How?" Newt asked, because Graves had been found only two days earlier and it would have taken the fastest ship at least 4 days to cross the Atlantic.

"Ah! Yes, well the Ministry has a portkey bonded to a concealed storage room on-board the Olympic. An undetectable extension charm turned that into a more than adequate set of staterooms and other facilities."

Newt dropped his eyes from Graves. Portkeys were an uncomfortable means of travel and certainly not recommended for the young, elderly, or those not in good health. Judging by Graves' pale complexion Newt wondered if he'd had any say in this unexpected journey or if he had been so determined to travel to England he was willing to put his health at greater risk. Perhaps Graves had Legilimency skills because he answered Newt's unspoken question.

"Grindelwald revealed parts of his plans while I was his prisoner. He was so arrogant. He didn't expect to get caught." Graves' voice softened, "And he might not have been caught if not for you, Mr. Scamander."

"Newt, please." Newt raised his eyes and Graves' brown eyes bored into them.

"Newt," Graves echoed. "And I believe you have earned the right to call me Percival."

"Not Percy, then?" Newt teased, liking the way Percival's lips twitched into an almost-smile.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Newt. Flirt with the man later. The minister is waiting. For both of you."

Fortunately for Percival they couldn't use a portkey to reach The Ministry of Magic due to its tight security, instead apparating to one of the protected access houses before using Floo powder to transport into the building.

"Come in, come in!" Minister Fawley welcomed them into his office where several others were also waiting for them. "Do sit down."

Newt listened intently as Percival described how he was captured, saying little of his treatment during what turned out to be eleven weeks as Grindelwald's prisoner. He didn't need to for it was evident in the way he looked and held himself that he had suffered at Grindelwald's hands. Instead Percival focused on the information he had gleaned either from Grindelwald's gloating or overheard as others talked of plans while believing he was no longer a threat to them. When it was Newt's turn he recounted the events, sticking very close to events without dwelling too much on his beasts. He saw a flash of hurt cross Percival's face on hearing of the execution order.

Two hours later Theseus led them out, and Newt wondered if Percival felt as wrung out as him. They used one of the Floo stations to transport out of the ministry.

"You should stay at the house," Theseus demanded. "Merlin knows, Newt will be down in his infernal case for most of the time, so you won't be underfoot."

Percival looked across to Newt as if seeking permission; Newt shrugged because Theseus was telling the truth, though having Percival in the house might bring him out of his case a little more often. Or...

"I could introduce you to my creatures."

"I would be honored to meet them, especially as they were instrumental in stopping Grindelwald."

The, 'And saving me', was left unspoken but Newt felt the weight of those words in Percival's grateful eyes. Newt looked away shyly, both pleased and a little flustered as Theseus rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

"I'll let you bring along our guest," Theseus stated before disapparating.

Newt offered his arm to Percival, concentrating hard on their destination as they disapparated as he didn't want either of them to be splinched. They arrived moments later on the Scamander estate just outside of London. A strong Disillusionment spell was bound around the property to make it look like open fields that changed with the weather and the season. Misdirection caused any muggles to veer away from it but occasionally hikers would decide to take a shortcut across what looked like a normal field with a herd of cows. An illusion of a charging bull would have them sprinting back to the boundary. Most magical folk could see through the illusion so there were other layers of spells to protect both the house and their mother's prize herd of hippogriffs. Newt didn't take Percival to the main house, a sprawling manor with high windows. Instead he had taken Percival to the small gatehouse he shared with Theseus whenever he was in the country. It was cosy inside with little sign of a woman's touch, which was exactly the way Newt liked it.

Theseus excused himself soon after as he needed to be back at work leaving Newt to entertain their guest.

"So what are your plans now," Percival asked as Newt prepared a pot of tea.

"Um... I have all my notes for my book. I need to spend time writing up the final chapters."

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Percival murmured, surprising Newt as he hadn't expected the recently freed Director of Magical Security, and Chief Auror of MACUSA, to have found the time to learn more than the basics of Newt's part in foiling Grindelwald's plans.

"Would you like to see the manuscript... and meet some of the magical creatures?"

Newt couldn't help feel a little excited and nervous at the same time, smiling brightly when Percival nodded his head. he had not noticed how unsteady Percival was on his feet until he watched him carefully climb into the case and down the ladder. By the time he reached the ground, Percival was shaking from fatigue and Newt felt alarmed at the sight. He brushed by him in the narrow room and shoved a mess of papers and manuscripts off the closest chair.

"Sit," Newt ordered firmly, no longer seeing the powerful Director of Magical Security but a sick creature needing his assistance. Quickly gathering several ingredients, Newt prepared a tea and set it before Percival. "Drink up. It'll make you feel a little stronger."

Perhaps it was the fatigue but Percival did as ordered, sipping from the fresh brew of magical ingredients, and only making a slight grimace at the underlying bitterness of some of the herbs, but he did lose the deathly pallor gaining a healthier color in his cheeks and a brightness to pain-dulled eyes.

"I have work to do so you should rest now and I'll introduce you to everyone later." 

The tea was having the right effect on Percival, his eyes drooping as the natural sedative in the brew began to work its magic. Newt assisted Percival over to the cot and settled him down, throwing a warm blanket over him. He knew it was a little creepy but he stayed for a few minutes simply watching Percival sleep before stepping out into the habitats to feed all his creatures. He was throwing food to the mooncalves when he felt a presence behind him, turning and smiling when he realized it was Percival. He had cleaned up, with long damp strands of dark hair falling over his forehead rather than brushed back with a little Brilliantine. It made him look boyish despite the shorter, contrasting gray hairs on the sides, and less austere.

"You look better rested."

"Thank you. I slept well."

"That will be the Flobberworm mucus and Valerian."

Percival's thick dark eyebrows rose, "A sleeping draught."

"For dreamless sleep."

Percival nodded solemnly, looking as if he was going to ask something else but he was distracted when a mooncalf brushed against his leg, begging for attention. Newt smiled as Percival gently petted the young creature, loving the way his whole face lightened in a smile. If he hadn't already been a little infatuated with the man then this glimpse of the real Percival Graves, away from the corridors of MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic, would have sealed his fate.

The next few weeks passed too quickly and even Theseus remarked on how often Percival could be found in Newt's case. Percival spent his time listening to Newt's explanations for each creatures care and comfort, or reading over Newt's manuscript, helping him prepare it for publishing. Increasingly, as his health and strength improved, he aided Newt with the feeding and tending of various creatures. Percival had lost the gauntness from his months held as Grindelwald's prisoner, and he had a healthy glow about him that caught Newt's eye often. When caught staring, both of them would smile and look away, and this went on until Theseus intervened.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Newt, stop mooning over the man and kiss him already."

Feeling more clumsy than usual, Newt made his move suddenly, bumping first foreheads and then noses before finally hitting the right spot, barely able to kiss because they were both laughing so hard. Later, Newt discovered Theseus had given the same speech to Percival but for once he didn't mind his brother's meddling, not when he finally had what he wanted, this man in his arms.

The next few weeks seemed to pass even faster, filled with lazy days and kisses that became so much more. 

"Percy," Newt murmured against warm skin as they moved together, feeling the pleasure race through him, and Percival accepted the shortening of his name with a smile as he kissed Newt deeply.

By now Percy looked exactly like the Grindelwald impersonation except for the dark hair flopping over his forehead, and yet Newt could see the difference between the real and false Percival Graves in gesture and temperament, in the warmth of his lover's eyes, and the twitch of his mouth whenever something amused him. He was glad to see Percy recovering, the nightmares slowly fading, but it saddened him too because he knew his time with Percy was drawing to a close. Once fully healed Percy would head back to New York, to take back his position in MACUSA.

As they lay in bed, wrapped around each other, Newt sighed as he leaned up on one elbow to gaze down at Percy, one finger toying with sparse, dark chest hairs.

"I suppose you will have to leave soon."

Percy looked pensive. "I've been thinking about that. I won't be returning to MACUSA." He sat up, pulling Newt up with him so they could face each other. "Aside from the public embarrassment of no one realizing I had been replaced for almost three months, there's also the personal dismay that they could consider me capable of ordering an execution on a whim - and have no one question it. It made me realize how I'm seen by my colleagues, and it's not a pleasant realization."

"Tina never saw you that way before...." Before Grindelwald remained unsaid.

"I plan to stay in England." His voice softened. "Hopefully with you?" he asked quietly.

Newt laughed and pulled Percy into a hug, holding him tight. "Of course!"

END  
 


End file.
